Lazy sunday mornings
by Miss Barbara
Summary: Tim finds out that waking up early on a sunday isn't always bad. Basically McNozzo Smut.


[color=#FF0000]Very sexual explicit, boy, I didn't even know I could write stuff like this. :blush: [/color]

Tim had been woken up at nine o'clock on a sunday morning by a grinning Tony, and that didn't make him happy. It wasn't even his day to walk Jethro. He had growled and kicked his leg in Tony's general direction, but he had caught him with ease and pulled him out of bed, not caring that Tim thumped on the floor. "We are going to do some romantic things today, McGrumpy." he had said in a way too cheery voice.

He had started to undress himself and it didn't take him long to reach the bathroom, he had that little smile on his face that Tim couldn't resist and before he was well awake he was standing the the shower with Tony. Their large body's standing close together in the small cubicle. Tony was washing his hair and trying not to pay attention to Tim but he failed. After a few seconds his hands transferred to Tim's scalp and he was massaging the other man's head. Tim relaxed in to Tony's touch and enjoyed the feeling of the strong hands on his head.

Tony took his time massaging the foam in and later rinsing Tim's hair. His hands didn't stop their journey after that. He took the soup and washed every square inch of Tim's skin, every glorious inch. After a few minutes Tim was moaning and panting, Tony had that effect on him, even though his touches weren't the least bit sexual, well at least not at first, but Tony loved teasing Tim.

He pushed Tim against the warm wall and kissed him hard. While letting his hands wander over the other man's body he savoured the moans the other man made. He could feel Tim's erection pressing against his thigh and grinned. "Someone is happy to see me." he whispered in Tim's ear before sucking on a sensitive spot on his neck. He took the mans hand as he pulled Tim out of the shower cabin. He grabbed two towels and dried Tim before drying himself. Tim just stood there and made no effort to leave, knees week and cock hard.

"There is something you need to finish first" Tim said with a naughty grin and Tony laughed before walking to the bedroom.

"Come and get what you want" he said before laying back on their bed, spreading his limbs and completely relaxed. Tim ran over, feeling excited as a puppy and jumped on the bed, straddling Tony.

"I am not the only one who is interested" he stated after having wriggled his ass a little. Tony growled and Tim continued to kiss him. As time progressed their kisses became more needy, sloppy and filled with passion. Tim pushed himself up and removed on of his hands from Tony's body. Pleasure had fogged his mind and it took him a lot of effort to find the lube which was just on the nightstand. He moved back on the bed and hated the loss of body contact with Tony. He quickly lubed up one finger and pushed inside of Tony who whimpered at the initial breach but quickly relaxed and pushed back on Tim's finger.

He kept his other hand on Tony's body, teasing it with pinches which Tim's wet, pink mouth followed that trail. He leaned over more than once to kiss Tony, stretching his long, lean body over Tony's while his fingers stretched the tight rings of muscles. Tim never took half measures and took his sweet time stretch Tony, first one finger, later two and at the end even three. By the time he was satisfied that Tony was loose enough to take him the man was a whimpering mess and begging Tim to finally, please fuck him!

He retracted his fingers and smiled as he heard Tony whine. Tim took a few moments to kiss Tony, just to make sure he wasn't moving.

Tim loved it when Tony was like that, no boundaries, no masks, what you saw was what you got. He lubed up his cock and positioned him against Tony's widened hole. He pushed the head of his cock in and slammed his eyes shut at the sensation. He grabbed a pillow of the bed and placed them beneath Tony's hips, giving him better access. As soon as Tony was relaxed enough Tim slammed his entire cock in with one swift motion, making Tony howl in both pleasure and pain. He gave Tony enough time to relax and when the man's breathing had somewhat changed to normal he set a quick pace, not deep enough to hit Tony's prostate.

He held still for a few moments, ignoring the sweat that was forming on his head. Tim lifted Tony's legs, placing them on his shoulders. Suddenly he slammed in deep, hitting Tony's prostate over and over again. His new angle allowed him to go in even deeper and it took him a lot of willpower not to come rigth there and then. Tony's hands clawed at the bedsheets as he tried to form sentences.

"Fuck Tim, just like that."

"Ow, fuck me!" Tony whimpers and he lifts his back of the mattress, moving along with Tim. "You're a god." he managed to say before letting his head fall back in to the pillow and just surrenders to the sensation.

Tony's eyes where closed because he was sure that if he saw Tim with his fucking gorgeous body screwing the living daylights out of him he would lose it, and not only his sanity. So he kept his eyes as tightly closed as possible and enjoyed the feeling of Tim's big cock hitting his prostate over and over again.

"Open your eyes" Tim whimpered, barely holding back his own orgasm. Tim's long fingers wrapped themselves around Tony's cock and he knew that as soon as he would open his eyes he would cum. So he kept his eyes closed for just a few more seconds before he opened them.

He came hard, grunting, howling and making a whole variety of noises as he felt sticky cum land on his stomach while Tim was milking him. The fingers left his cock as he slammed one last time in Tony and Tim came with a grunt. Tony loved the feeling of Tim's semen spurting in his ass. He clenched down as hard as he could on Tim's cock, milking the orgasm out of him.

McGee barely held himself up as he panted, riding out the waves of pleasure and after a minute he felt a little bit more certain as he reached over to the bedside table and grabbed a handful of tissues, cleaning both him and Tony up as quick as possible before falling on top of the other man as a boneless bag of sand. His weight grounding the older agent.

"God Tim." Tony managed to bring out before he wrapped his arms around his lover, snuggling up against each other. Tony woke up hours later, still feeling blissed out, sore and completely happy from his earlier fuck. Tim had rolled of him and was lying on his side, head supported by his hand.

"Hey gorgeous." he said in his sweetest voice and laughed as he ducked down to avoid Tony's hand. "So about the plans you had..."

And that's why Tim is sitting on the blanket and Tony isn't. But it is really all the same to Tim, he is with the man he loves, on a day that there isn't any work, in the park and honestly, he thinks, no he knows that he is truly happy right then and there. He leans over and grabbed the bag Tony brought with him, it contained a few not so healthy, but heavenly foods and Tim chuckled. He motioned for Tony to come over and handed him a double chocolate cupcake.

Tony rarely did anything sophisticated when it came to food, so when the bite down in the cupcake, covering his mouth with chocolate, it didn't surprise him. Tim chuckled and leaned over, cleaning Tony with his tongue.

Happy just doesn't cut he thinks as Tony pulls Tim on top of him while deepening their kiss. But that's fine, because one day he is going to find the right word.

He smiles as he feels that Tony is getting hard again and rolls over, pulling Tony on top of him.

"Again?" he asks with one eyebrow up.

"Sexmachine, didn't Kate tell you?" he said before chuckling before giving Tim one more kiss and rolling of him, enjoying the feeling of the sun on his skin and his boyfriend next to him. Yeah, life wasn't so bad for him at the moment.


End file.
